


Starlight

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [22]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asuka - Freeform, Asukamura, Coping, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mentions of Nightmares, OTP Feels, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Shinsuke Nakamura - Freeform, Shipping, Sweet, Travel, mentions of insomia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: "And where does my king plan to go?""As always, it's a surprise," he winked. "Don't worry, you will like it.""I always do," she offered him a small smile then walk to her bedroom to change.Shinsuke sat down and fidgeted with his hands while he waited on her. I hope this works.
Relationships: Kana | Asuka/Nakamura Shinsuke
Series: Yuugen [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> After the last fic being a little dark and perhaps sensitive and all, I hope you all enjoy this follow up. The title of this fic is a nod to the song "Starlight" by Muse. Thanks for following and commenting on my series. 
> 
> Fic notes and translations: Shinrin-yoku - Literally means "Forest bathing." Refers to immersing yourself in a forest, letting nature surround you and wipe away the troubles of life.  
> Azami - edible flowering plants located in Japan.
> 
> Words in Italics outside of quotes=Main character's inner thoughts.
> 
> ... = time jump of a few hours  
> :::=Time jump of a day or longer.

Shinsuke was beside himself in what to do to help remedy Asuka's night terrors since her encounter with Randy. Sleeping beside her during the night – either at his place or hers or on the road – failed to ease her as it had the very first nightmares she had suffered when they initially began seeing each other.

Each night she would wake, sometimes bolting upright in bed with a gasp, other times with a frightened cry. And he would hold her, consoling her until the nightmare faded. Then he took care of cooling her down from the heat of phantasmal anxiety. Asuka was mostly quiet in the aftermath, save her gasping breath or residual sniffles.

Though he suspected Randy to be the source, Shinsuke urged her to tell him about her dreams, explaining that it might help her situation. She often looked like she might disclose her nightmares to him. But in the end, silence prevailed, and he didn't push the subject further.

The hard nights were taking a toll on her though. Darkness marred her lower lids and she was withdrawing within herself a little more with each passing day. Even so, she buried herself in her work, training extra hard at the gym, throwing herself into wrestling. She didn't even stay idle on her days off; practicing, sparring, working on advertisement illustrations, or playing video games for her review columns.

Shinsuke suspected she was overworking herself in an attempt to tire herself so completely that the nightmares would not have a chance to invade her sleep. It had no effect. So she started taking melatonin pills and drinking soothing teas before bed. Still no change.

Today Asuka was busy playing Monster Hunter while he sat on her sofa, doodling a design on his Surface tablet for RVCA t-shirts. He finished four shirt designs in the time it was taking her to try and beat the beast she was facing. She was still fighting it and dying over and over again.

"Take a break," he suggested, setting his tablet aside on the sofa.

"I can't, I gotta win this last trophy for the column," she said vehemently from her spot on the floor in front of her gaming computer.

Shinsuke sighed to himself at her obstinacy – an obstinacy that he usually admired. He had made some plans for them today, but there was still time in between. So for now, he didn't argue with her. Instead, he stood and meandered into her kitchen. There he sliced up some watermelon into wedges and grabbed two cans of her favorite Starbucks coffee and made them glasses of iced coffee.

"Here." He laid a plate and one of the glasses on the floor beside her.

Asuka said nothing, keeping her eyes on the screen, but every now and then she would blindly reach for a wedge to nibble on it or get a sip from her coffee. She didn't acknowledge him either when he gathered up the empty dishes.

Shinsuke watched her for a bit longer, throwing paper balls at her head once in a while. She either ignored them or shot a cantankerous admonishment over her shoulder at him.

When that didn't work, he made a point to get up every few minutes and walk in front of the television screen. Asuka merely paused the game until he passed. Her frustration was growing, but she stubbornly stuck it out.

Well, he could be stubborn too.

Sitting next to her, Shinsuke feigned an over-exaggerated yawn and placed his arm around her shoulder. Nothing. He walked his fingers down her arm. Not a twitch.

He lifted her hair away from her ear and asked softly, "Why don't we get some fresh air?"

"Can't," came Asuka's almost robotic reply.

He nipped her lobe gently, "Why not, Niji?"

" 'Cause my review column is due in a few days." She merely hid her neck and ears in her shoulders to ward off his teasing mouth.

Shinsuke pulled back, calculating his next move in this chess game of wills. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of without pissing her off, he laid his back across her forearms like an oversized cat. In doing so, he trapped her hands and the controller beneath his body, preventing her from playing effectively anymore.

"Off!" she demanded.

"This is for your own good, trust me. And it won't kill you to miss one review. Now save your game, shut it off, and let's get out of this hermit hut."

Asuka glared down at his lounging form for all of two seconds before she acquiesced and turned off the system. She grumbled, "Are you happy?"

"Immensely," he grinned spritely up at her.

She pinched his nose and he let her up with a laugh. Getting to his feet, he offered her his hand. She allowed him to help her up without any fuss.

"I advise my empress to put on outdoor clothes and boots," he said, kissing her hand.

"And where does my king plan to go?"

"As always, it's a surprise," he winked. "Don't worry, you will like it."

"I always do," she offered him a small smile then walk to her bedroom to change.

Shinsuke sat down and fidgeted with his hands while he waited on her. _I hope this works._

After changing her outfit, Asuka followed him out of her house and into his white VW Eurovan he had affectionately named Buddy. The van was kind of old and some may say, unattractive, but he loved it as if it were a living, breathing entity. He and the van had shared many nice memories on the road. Behind the front seats, Buddy contained two well-supplied hiking packs, a cooler, and a tent.

"Camping," Asuka stated knowingly after peering in the back.

"I said you needed fresh air and I intend to give you just that."

She looked like she might disagree, but she surrendered and nodded.

From there they headed off, merging onto Florida's Turnpike. It was only a short drive before they arrived at their destination, the Bill Frederick Park.

Shinsuke stopped by the main office and confirmed the reservation he made two days ago and grabbed a bundle of firewood. Then he and Asuka drove further into the park, locating their appointed camping site. He picked the most secluded spot he could find. After parking, they jumped out of the van and began unloading.

"Wanna help me with the tent?" he inquired.

"Sure."

Though she seemed still a bit tense at first for giving up her work for leisure, being out in nature and the unhurried task of putting together the tent loosened her up and they playfully bantered back and forth.

"No, it doesn't go like that," he teased.

"Well your work looks nothing like the diagram," Asuka retorted, pointing to the instructions.

"Because I have a workaround." He stuck his tongue out sideways.

"I bet you do," she put her hands on her hips. "Looks more like you're building some abstract art."

"Why thanks for the compliment, Niji," he responded foxily.

When she toppled his structure with her boot, he chased her around their campsite, tickling and smothering her with kisses once he caught her. Giggles that he hadn't heard out of her much in the past few weeks escaped her in a rush. It was music to his ears.

After they got serious on the tent-making and set it up properly, Shinsuke led Asuka to the walking and hiking trails, their packs in place on their backs, and snake guards covering their shins above their boots. Instead of taking her down the paved and manicured walking trails, he took her into one of his favorite hiking trails.

The trail was wilder, marked only by a dirt path hacked into the foliage. It didn't take long for the sounds of other campers to be drowned out by the surrounding forest.

Beside him, Asuka's attention was focused upwards at the tops of the trees. A small smile formed on her lips. Shinsuke admired how the patches of sunlight that filtered through the leaves lit up her face.

"When's the last time you've had a good shinrin-yoku?" he asked.

"Too long…" Asuka breathed, eyes darting about to take in as much of the forest as she could.

"Then we'll have to try and fit more in from now on," he vowed.

On their hike, they trekked uphill and downhill, spied on some nesting birds, navigated around large spider webs that spanned the width of the path.

"Ohh look, blackberries~" he shouted excitedly.

He led her a short distance off the path to the wild bush, showing her how to identify the bush, what parts of it were edible.

"The berries have all sorts of uses." He explained. "You can even make wine from them." He then pointed to the leaves. "Tea can be made from the leaves, and…" Lastly he showed her the newly grown stems free of thorns. "These can be thrown into salads and such."

Asuka listened and watched intently as he began picking around the thorns for the tasty bits before she started foraging as well. They placed their loot in jars he kept in his hiking packs.

"I always bring containers in case I find plants like this on my hikes."

"I've missed picking azami back home," she divulged. "This is a nice alternative." She closed the lid on her jar. "What are your plans for the berries?"

Shinsuke shrugged. "We could eat them back at camp, or we could make them into a jam, or maybe a sorbet at your place. Whatever you want to do with them."

"Me?" She looked a little uncertain.

"Yes." His mouth curved upward. "This trip is for you, so you get to decide."

She let out a nervous giggle. "I've never worked with blackberries before."

"I'll help you if you want," he said, putting her jar in her pack so she needn't take it off.

Asuka's face lit up. "Okay~"

They continued on the path, pausing to watch more of the local wildlife. They saw more birds, butterflies, and even some rabbits. Those they observed with peaceful fascination. However, when Shinsuke spotted a neatly camouflaged cottonmouth on the trail, he swiftly grabbed Asuka's arm so she wouldn't walk blindly onto it.

"What is it?" she questioned in a startled voice.

Thought they had on tough shin guards, Shinsuke wasn't taking any chances, keeping his eyes trained on the snake.

"There." he gestured in the serpent's direction. "Cottonmouth. Not a snake you want to get bitten by."

"Ohh." Her voice became much calmer than he expected it to at the news. "So now what?"

"We give it a wide berth as we pass," he answered. "Follow my lead."

"Alright." Again he was surprised by her collected composure.

Attention focused mainly on the cottonmouth, he slowly made his way around it, Asuka behind him and walking in his footsteps. A breath of relief left his chest as they made it safely to the other side.

Then there was a snapping sound that caused Shinsuke to jump and whirl around. He found her taking a picture of the snake with her phone.

"Gods above, Asuka…" He tried to calm his racing heart.

"What?" she blinked at him, an image of fearlessness.

Shinsuke let out another breath and shook his head with a chuckle. "It's nothing. C'mon."

They came upon a natural rock wall at the end of the trail where the trees opened up again. "This is one of my favorite spots in the park," he told her. "Fancy a climb?"

Asuka nodded and without hesitation or guidance, she began to scale the edifice. He followed behind her as assurance that if she slipped he would make every attempt to keep her from falling. Her outdoor skills impressed him greatly.

"Oh a pond!" she exclaimed once she reached the top, some twenty feet up.

"Turtle pond," he said when he came to stand next to her.

"Is that what it's called?"

"It's what I call it," He laughed. "Because of all the turtles that live in it."

Sure enough, not long after he made that known, several little heads bobbed to the surface for air.

"Ohh this is a wonderful turtle paradise! Tomomi would love it here." Asuka turned to him, a question in her eyes. "Think he is happy where he is?"

"If I had a lovely lady feeding me tasty treats, I would be." Moving behind her, he held her in his arms, resting his chin on her crown.

"You already do," she teased, craning her neck to look up at him.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "Least I return the favor."

They spent a little while longer atop the rocks snooping on unsuspecting deer and hikers. Then they headed down and walked back to their camp before dusk could encroach upon them.

Asuka offered to start the fire and he happily watched as she used his knife, magnesium bar, and some dry bits of kindling to get it going. Seeing her come out of her shell and be her usual confident self filled him with joy, a spark that strengthened his hope for her recovery.

Shinsuke brewed tea from leaves over the fire. From the cooler, he took out two prepared bento boxes. In another pot, Asuka cleansed the blackberries in boiling water after he showed her what to do.

"Mmm, these are good~" she gushed after popping a plump berry into her mouth.

"So you decided you will eat them fresh?" He chuckled at her gusto.

"Only a few," she corrected, then relished a sip of her tea.

She ended up eating a quarter of the berries in one of the jars along with her bento.

As night fell, they found themselves half laying in a sleeping bag inside of his van where the backseats normally were, Buddy's sliding door open so they could view the night sky above, their legs dangling over the edge of the entryway.

While looking up at the starry sky, a new topic entered Shinsuke's mind. He said, "You know, the best way to find your direction if you're hopelessly lost is to navigate using the stars."

Asuka looked from the starlight to him, then back at the sky. "And how do you do that?"

"Well…most stars change their position in the sky, so they can't be relied upon. All save one," he pointed to a star. "Polaris, or the North Star. It points towards True North. It stays constant no matter the time of year."

"It looks like any other star to me," she remarked. Her mouth parted in a small yawn and she rested her head on his chest. "So how can you know that is the North Star?"

"Depending on the weather and your position on earth, it can be easy once you know what to look for." Shinsuke gathered her closer to his body beneath the sleeping bag. With his finger, he traced a set of seven stars for her. "That is the constellation Ursa Minor and the brightest star on the tail is the North Star."

Asuka snuggled against him. "Where did you learn about constellations and navigation?"

"My grandfather on my father's side," he answered, feeling a touch nostalgic. "He was a fisherman. He taught this to me when I was a boy."

"I can't tell if you're part fox or part fish," she tittered.

He laughed at that. "Maybe both? I would say my father was perhaps more fish and my mother more fox."

"Interesting combination." Asuka's finger traced his jaw. "I like the result though." She leaned up and kissed him, a soft yet lingering press to his lips.

Shinsuke pressed back, surrendering his mouth to hers when she nibbled his lower lip. At first, her tongue led a heady dance with his but then became more relaxed, speaking to her gradual creep towards slumber.

"Often…times…though," he spoke lazily against her lips before pulling back entirely and returning his gaze – as hard as it was – to the stars. "Ursa Minor is hard to spot, whereas Ursa Major." He traced out another grouping of seven stars with a finger. "Is usually easy to spot. All you need to do then is to find the two stars at the end of its ladle-like shape and follow them roughly five lengths and you'll find Polaris."

"That makes more sense now." Asuka produced another, larger yawn.

"Now…if you want to find True South, you need to use a totally different constellation." He was about to point out Orion when he heard a slight snore come from his girlfriend. His eyes shifted from Asuka to their tent just a few feet away. _Won't hurt to let her sleep a bit before going inside._

Shinsuke didn't even realize the rapid onset of heaviness in his own eyelids.

...

Dawn fell over Shinsuke like a warm blanket, tranquil and unhurried. However, soon with nothing to shield his eyes from the brightening sky, he found himself blinking against the light surrounding him.

Finally opening his eyes, he slowly came to full awareness that they had never made it to the tent.

"Nhhgh," he groaned, annoyed at what the hard floor of his van had done to his back as well as the bend in his knees.

Then again, inside the tent, there was the danger that he could have slept on a rock or stick. Unfortunately, the sliding door was left open all night and the battery was surely dead. Hopefully he could get a quick jump from another camper. With careful movements, he tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Mmm…" Asuka murmured in her sleep.

He froze, even ceasing to breathe as she drew his attention. He waited.

She made another soft sound then quieted again, practically dead to the world.

Shinsuke breathed easy then. He ignored his stiff back and legs and settled back down, intent on letting her sleep a bit longer.

Sometime later, Asuka stirred gently and stretched against his side.

"Good morning, Niji," he smiled down at her. "Sleep well?"

"Nnnh…apart from feeling a little stiff…" her lips tilted up at the corners. "I think that was the best sleep I've had in weeks."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I was hoping this trip might help you. I'm very pleased that it has worked."

"You always know what to do." Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. "Thank you."

Shinsuke whispered against her lips, "You're welcome." her lips. His insides warmed at seeing her so refreshed from her night in the wilderness and at the new and pleasant memory made with his trusty Buddy.

::::

Shinsuke shifted in the hotel bed he shared with Asuka, ghosting his thumb over the disappearing shadows beneath her eyelids. She slept on despite his faint movement.

Much to his satisfaction, each ensuing day after the camping trip, he awoke to find that she had slept through the night. And with each day the darkness around her eyes faded away just a little more. Now only her flesh was nearly back to its normal complexion.

Not only that, but she was chipper once more, her liveliness unfurling like petals from a closed bud.

Shinsuke stroked her cheek lightly with his knuckles, silently thankful for the night they shared under the starlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say but to please leave any comments if you enjoyed this fic/series. And if you live in America and are 18 or older, go vote tomorrow!


End file.
